A Love That Consumes You
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: So much in Elena's life has changed since her parents died. Before her parents died she only had to worry about her family, friends and her boyfriend at the time Matt.But ever since then,she has had to go through hell.A hell that includes Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Ghosts and Hybrids. She is continuously confused,scared and stuck in a trap of not just angst but love One shot!


Heyy Guys :) , this is bits in peice of Season 1 ,2 ,3 put into one diary entry.

i hope you guys enjoy it :)

P.s What i originally wrote on this story was pointed to me that i had a lot of gramma errors and some other errors so i would like to thank **Archangel2011 **for Betaing my story and changing it acording to the very first reveiw i recieved on this story

Kiimiixxx

* * *

December 2nd

_Everything has changed so much since my parents have died._

_After breaking up with Matt_, _I fell for Stefan and Damon Salvatore who are both vampires. Klaus who is an original that has been chasing a vampire named Katherine; Katherine seduced both Damon and Stefan but preferred Stefan. I'm a doppelganger of her and she was thought to be dead until she returned to mystic falls. _

_After my parents death Jeremy turned into a drug attic. Jeremy dated Matt's sister Vicky. Vicky was turned into a vampire and later killed. After Vicky, Jeremy dated a vampire named Anna her and her mother pearl wear friends of Katherine's. Anna was killed. Jeremy started dating Bonnie._

_Bonnie and her long line of family ancestors are witches. Bonnie's Gram's died attempting to destroy the original witch's talisman. In the attempt of the spell Grams past away. Later Bonnie was reunited her mother Abby. Abby was later turned into a vampire._

_Matt started dating Caroline but that didn't end well. Caroline got turned into a vampire and now is dating Tyler who was a werewolf._

_Klaus turned Stefan into the ripper he once was. Tried to kill me but failed. He thought I died. He tried to make hybrids but failed horrible because I wasn't dead._ _When Klaus realised I wasn't dead him and Stefan returned to mystic falls and turned Tyler into a hybrid, making a sire bond between Tyler and Klaus._

_My aunt Jenna became Jeremy's and I's legal guardian. Jenna started dating my history teacher Mr Alaric Saltzman. Because of Klaus' devious plans , Jenna was turned into a vampire by Klaus._

_Alaric wears a ring that if he is killed by a supernatural being brings him back to life. Due to the amount of time he has died protecting the people he cares for turned his alter ego into nothing other than pure evil an forced him to kill people. _

_Alaric's wife Isabella is my real mother and my real father is my uncle, John Gilbert. Isabella was known to be dead until she was found alive and as a vampire._

_Ester , the original witch who also happened to be Klaus, Rebekah, Finn, Kole and Elijah's mother. Mikael an original vampire who kills other vampires is the father to Rebekah, Finn, Elijah and Kole. Klaus had a different father who was a werewolf and when Klaus was turned into a vampire he became a hybrid._

_Ester wanted to kill her children. Because she felt as though they were an abomination. But her plan failed._

_Matt and I ended up in a car crash and swerving off the Wickey Bridge. I begged Stefan to take Matt to the surface and I died. When I woke up I was a vampire. I had flash backs of when my parents died in the car crash. Those memories would haunt me forever._

_I died with Damon's blood in my system. Damon is my maker and I hate it.I have not been able to keep down and animal blood the only blood I have been able to stomach is human blood , but only for a short period of time._

_I ask myself everyday why I can't have a normal life where I have the hot but sensitive guy as boyfriend. But the bad boy who I kind of like is totally wrapped up in me._

_Since everything that has happened with Stefan turning evil and returning, I love him but he isn't the same as he was. He is way different. I fell in love with the old Stefan, I want him back._

_Or it could just be I want the old Elena back. The one that Is totally devoted to Stefan and no other. But I can't, I can't change the present and I know at this present day that I am in love with Damon as well as Stefan but I my head tells me I want Stefan but my heart is pleading me that I must have Damon._

_Damon was there every step of the way when I was determined to find Stefan. Thought it aggravated him, he was there every step of the way. I love him, I want to be with him but I'm scared and worried what will happen. I know I want a love to consume me and I know I allow myself to be with Damon that's the love I will have. _

_I hate the fact I can't be with Damon but I hate the Fact I can't be with Stefan. I love them both and I know I will for the rest of my life.I know the love I have with Stefan is love but it's not pure and genuine like the love surges through me for Damon._

* * *

Damon stood there holding Elena's diary in his hand memorising each of her words. Remembering that last words he said to her when she was human before compelling her to forget when they first me. She had left a party and she was waiting for her parents to pick her up. He said "You want a love that consumes you." Elena's love consumed him and by what she had wrote in her diary his love consumed her.

The thing he didn't get was why they couldn't be together. Was all because of Stefan? , Was it because what people may think?. Who was he kidding he didn't care what anyone thought let alone Stefan. The only thing in his opinion stopping Elena and Damon being together was the one and only Stefan.

Damon looked over to see Elena stretching and looking confused. Her wide brown eyes looked at him. "What are you doing here Damon?" she asked practically whispering because It was 2:00 in the morning.

"You look so beautiful when you sleep." Damon smiled sleepily. Damon held a glass of scotch in his hand as lifting his head back and sculling the last mouthful with in a matter of seconds.

"Damon, go home." Elena stated sleepily, Damon walked towards her and sat on the bed. "Not before I do this." he said smiling slightly tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

Elena looked confused. "What do you-"she was cut off. Damon's lips were on hers. She usually would have pulled way by now but the sensations surging through her body from one kiss over took her level headed way of thinking.

She moved her hands up and down his body trying to pry his shirt off his muscular body. Damon gently and slowly placed his hands on Elena's hips as he moved closer and closer to her.

Skin to skin all their clothes were on the ground as Elena found Damon deep inside her. Damon kissed her neck gently nibbling it and passionately with each kiss it got more intense.

Damon mouth was back on hers as he was on top of her . Damon moaned deep with I his throat. Elena's hands moved up and down his body as pressure was building up inside her and she didn't know how long she could take.

This time Elena moaned loudly trying to compose herself but it was no use as she moaned ever louder as she found her relies. As did Damon. "Damon." Elena murmured as she closed her eyes tightly as she let go.

Damon still on top of her placed his forehead on hers and looked her in the eyes. "The things you do to me Elena." He smirked as he kissed her and laid down beside her. Panting still Elena moved closer to Damon and placed her head on Damon's chest.

"And the things you do to me." Elena whispered in Damon's ear as she gently bit the corner cause Damon to wince. Elena placed her head back on Damon's chest as she gently kissed him.

Damon placed his arms around Elena holding her close never wanting to let her go. Before Elena was beginning to flicker shut as her body was dozing off to sleep Damon whispered in her ear. "The love you give me consumes me."

Elena smiled as she dozed to sleep in Damon's arms. She knew she was safe , she knew that he wouldn't leave and more importantly she knew that they were in love despite everything they loved each other and the love they had for each other consumed them both.


End file.
